Anger
by Hera of Olympus
Summary: Bellatrix's story, starting from when she is about to turn eleven.
1. Default Chapter

Bellatrix Black peered down the stairs. Narcissa was crying again. Bella knew Narcissa was only a toddler, four years, while she was turning eleven in a week, yet oftentimes Bella felt resentful of all the attention her little sister was getting.  
  
"What is it now?" Bella asked crossly, walking down the stone steps.  
  
"Oh, Bella," Mrs. Black said, "It was nothing. Regulus was just playing a bit too hard."  
  
Bella sighed. Regulus was eight, and constantly teased Narcissa. His brother, Sirius, was no better. Sirius rarely visited, and when he did, he made it a point to ignore Bella and converse only with Andromeda. Bella knew that he only visited because his parents made him.  
  
Sirius and Regulus were her cousins, yet Bella felt no love for them. Bella rarely felt love for anyone. She and Andromeda, her older sister, used to be quite close; then Andromeda went to Hogwarts. She was the same age as Sirius; fourteen; and was sorted into Gryffindor, much to her parent's dismay.  
  
Bella sometimes felt connected to Andromeda, as they were both quite ignored by their parents. Andromeda was ignored as she defied all their parent's principles, Bella because she had turned so different.  
  
She used to be a sweet child, but when Narcissa was born, Bella turned bitter. Her parents never noticed until it was too late. But the reason Bella never talked to Andromeda was that Bella, although enraged, still believed her parent's beliefs, while Andromeda had left them.  
  
"Bella?" Mrs. Black said, "Sirius is here. Would you like to talk with him? He can give you some information on Hogwarts."  
  
"Andromeda's already told me," Bella lied.  
  
"Well, entertain him." In a whisper she added, "Sirius has been much like Andromeda lately; perhaps you can set him back."  
  
Bella rolled her eyes. "Alright," she said grudgingly. "Where is he?"  
  
"He's in the sitting room. And Bella, do try to be polite?"  
  
Bella nodded. Her mother knew that she had a tendency to be short with her cousin.  
  
Bella walked into the sitting room and took a seat. Sirius was there, looking bored.  
  
"So, Sirius," Bella began awkwardly, "How are you?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Fine," he responded.  
  
Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking to you out of my own free will, you know," she told him crossly.  
  
"That's why I'm not cooperating."  
  
Bella knocked over her chair and stormed out of the room. She passed Andromeda.  
  
"Andromeda," Bella told her sister, "Sirius is awful. I hate him."  
  
"I thought you always did," Andromeda told her.  
  
Bella shrugged. "I hate him more than ever now," she responded. "If I could kill him, I would." 


	2. Kings Cross

"Bellatrix!" Mrs. Black shrieked. "Get down here this instant or you'll miss the express!"  
  
"Big deal," muttered Bella under her breath. Seriously, the only reason her mother wanted her middle daughter to go to Hogwarts was for her to get into Slytherin, keeping up the tradition.  
  
"You're eleven now," her mother again. Bella could learn to despise her mother's voice. "You should be more responsible..."  
  
"Okay!" Bella yelled. "Okay, I'm coming!"  
  
They rode the bewitched car to the station in silence. Andromeda was there as well, and Mrs. Black never spoke in front of her eldest daughter, although Andromeda didn't seem to care. Bellatrix knew she would.  
  
The sisters hopped off, tugging their trunks to platform nine. Mrs. Black nodded to them, then drove off.  
  
"So," said Bellatrix after a pause. "Now what?"  
  
Andromeda nodded to the wall. "Just run at it. Watch me." At top speed she ran towards the wall...and disappeared! Bella gasped. Did she have to do this as well?  
  
Biting her lip, she realized she had to. Screwing up all her courage, she ran. Right in front of the wall, she stopped. I'm a coward, she realized.  
  
The sound of Sirius's laughter behind her made her anger rise. She turned around so quickly Sirius looked taken aback.  
  
"Can't get to the express, little baby Bella?" he taunted. A small, slightly chubby boy behind him laughed.  
  
"Who's that?" he squeaked. Bella felt an immediate dislike for this boy, and she couldn't quite explain why.  
  
"That's my cousin, Wormtail," Sirius told his friend. "Where are Prongs and Moony?"  
  
"There's Prongs, I think..."  
  
A tall boy with untidy black hair was walking towards Sirius, grinning. "All right, Padfoot?" he asked. "What you been up to?"  
  
"Just tormenting my cousin," said Sirius, smirking.  
  
Bella felt more than hatred for her cousin. She whipped out her wand, and then realized that she didn't quite know how to use it. Blushing, she returned the wand to her robes. The three boys laughed, none harder than Sirius.  
  
Another boy walked towards them. He was tall as well, with brown hair. He studied Bella, and looked quizzically at Sirius. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "We're going to be late."  
  
"I'm just playing with my baby cousin." Sirius laughed. The new boy didn't.  
  
"Does she know how to get on?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, she's just too chicken..."  
  
Before Bella knew what she was doing, she was hurtling top speed at her cousin. "Prongs" tried to stop her, but she could kill Sirius...suddenly she heard her name. "BELLA! BELLA!"  
  
It was Andromeda. "Bella, get off!" she hissed. "Come with me, just run, all right?"  
  
Bella nodded dumbly. She hurtled top speed at the wall, expecting to feel a rush of pain, but instead, was transported to a platform on which a train was. Andromeda tugged her sister up the steps. Bella looked behind her, and saw a Sirus and his friends boarding. Andromeda tugged her sister up the steps more firmly. 


	3. Severus Snape

Bella searched for a compartment. Andromeda had sat with a group of girls, one, Bella noted, had long red hair. She searched for a compartment until she found one with a boy with greasy black hair and gaunt skin.  
  
"May I sit here?" Bella asked timidly. The boy simply nodded.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked him.  
  
"Severus Snape," he said proudly. Bella could tell he expected her to be impressed, but she was more confused.  
  
"Hi, Severus," she began. "I'm Bellatrix Black, but I go by Bella."  
  
"Black?" his eyes widened.  
  
"Yeah, Black," said Bella uneasily. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No," said Severus quietly. "The Blacks are really famous in the wizarding community, that's all."  
  
Bella nodded, puzzled. She walked into the compartment and took the seat opposite Severus. She looked out the window and didn't say another word, thinking about her revenge on her cousin.  
  
"What house do you want to be in?" Severus's voice.  
  
Bella jumped. "Slytherin, I think. What house are you in?"  
  
"Slytherin," Severus informed her.  
  
The compartment door opened. In walked Sirius, flanked by Prongs and Wormtail.  
  
"So, Snivellus," began Prongs. "Got a friend, have you?"  
  
"Shut up," Severus snarled, his lip curling.  
  
"Isn't that your cousin?" Wormtail asked Sirius.  
  
"Bella?" said Sirius with surprise. Then he started mocking her. "Oh, Bella, you couldn't even get onto the train on your own..."  
  
"Sirius, you again!" It was a girl. She had remarkable eyes, the color of sapphires, and black hair shoulder length. "Black, you aren't being nice."  
  
"Alice," said Sirius in alarm. "Look, she's not a nice person, I tell you..."  
"If all the mean people were to be taunted, you wouldn't have a bit of time to spare," Alice retorted. She glared at Bella. She glanced at Severus, who had taken to staring out the window.  
  
"I don't need any help!" snapped Bella. "Get away from me, I tell you!"  
  
"I did see you getting dragged onto the train," Alice said nastily. Sirius and his friends laughed. Severus got up and slammed the door shut.  
  
I'll get revenge on all of them, thought Bella. Especially Alice. 


	4. The Sorting Hat

A/N: The Sorting Hat song is mine. My lyrics.  
  
Bella hurried into the great hall. The giant that had led them there scared her. She saw a hat being led there by a woman with hair tied in a tight bun, who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She took a seat next to a boy who looked as scared as she did.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked her.  
  
"Bellatrix Black. And yours?"  
  
"Rodolphus Lestrange. And this is my twin, Rabastan." He gestured to a boy trying to look bored seated next to him.  
  
Bella looked around. She spotted Andromeda and Sirius at the Gryffindor table, and at the Slytherin one saw Severus Snape. Then her eyes turned to the hat, which had begun to sing.  
  
I'm a tarnished hat, you see You wonder what I do? I sort you into houses That are right for you.  
  
Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Slytherin and Gryffindor The founders of our lovely school Are the houses four.  
  
For Hufflepuff you need to be Hard-working and diligent For Ravenclaw you need to be Witty and intelligent.  
  
For Slytherin you must be Ambitious and have pure-blood For Gryffiindor you must have A big heart full of good .  
  
Now put on this great old hat Put me on, try me out! See what you are made of And what you're all about!  
  
There was applause. Bella stared at the hat. Before she knew it, Professor McGonagall called "Black, Bellatrix," and Bella walked up the dais.  
  
She gingerly tried on the hat. To her amazement and horror, it started talking to her.  
  
So, what house do you belong in?  
  
Slytherin, thought Bella desperately.  
  
Ah, do you really think so?  
  
No, Bella confessed.  
  
You want to please your parents, don't you?  
  
Yes, Bella thought.  
  
Yes, yes. There's great intelligence in you...as well as courage...and you're hardworking...and yes, ambitious...where to put you...  
  
Slytherin, Bella thought again.  
  
Want it that badly? Very well. "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Beaming, Bella took off the hat. She noticed Sirius wearing a very sour look on his face.  
  
But Sirius didn't matter just now. She didn't pay attention to the rest of the sorting, merely nodded when Rabastan and Rodolphus were sorted into Slytherin, and when the headmaster said some words, and food appeared, she dug in. When she climbed down the stairs, said the password, (basilisk) she climbed into bed, and drifted to sleep immediately. 


End file.
